Eldar
The Eldar are an incredibly ancient race who once ruled a vast empire across the stars. Then came the hideous time of the Fall, when the Eldar were consumed by their own decadence to the brink of extinction. The few who survived were scattered across the stars. Though the Eldar are few in number, they continue to be one of the most technologically advanced races in the galaxy. This advantage is combined with the prescient abilities of their Farseers, who scry the future and guide their kin along the most favorable paths of fate. The Eldar continuously fight to retain their place in the universe, and to regain thir lost power and pride. The Eldar are a psychic race, overall, as well as possession of incredibly advanced technology, created over 10,000 years of turmoil, after nearly an eternity of rulership. Eldar think in longer terms than humans, seeing as the average Eldar has approximately 1,000 years of life to work with, barring injury or illness. This extended life span, coupled with their ability to see future events, makes Eldar rather vain and arrogant, as well as self-serving and measured. The most obvious thing most other races notice, though, is that an Eldar will not often think twice about abandoning a non-Eldar to die, so long as it will save Eldar life. This is due to the long decline of the Eldar people - as a dying race, they cannot afford casualties. Eldar are thin and graceful. They are slightly taller than the average Human, and often have attractive features. They like longer hair, and Eldar have colors of it ranging through the Human norm, also including silver and white, which, for Eldar, are not a sign of old age. The Eldar are a part of the UGA. Special *+2 Dexterity, +1 Wisdom, -1 Constitution, -1 Charisma *Eldar gain +2 to Will saves vs mind-affecting attacks *All psionic abilities used by the Eldar are treated as though they used an extra ability point. Racial Feats Fleet of Foot: '''While wearing light armor, the character gains +20 additional movement speed. '''Webway Travel: Some Eldar have a special way of traveling the stars. Your character is capable of modifying a ship to travel using the Webway rather through traditional means of space locomotion. While a bit less direct than traditional travel, the characters on the Webway can not be intercepted by enemies and can often arrive at their destination completely unnoticed. It is DM's discretion rather a Webway path makes it completely to the character's chosen destination - multiple jumps might be required. Requires Intelligence 18 and Repair 12 Focused Webway Travel : ''Some Eldar have a better way of traveling the stars. Your character is capable of modifying any portal-generating device to travel using the Webway - allowing nonspace craft or even individuals on foot. While a bit less direct than traditional travel, the characters on the Webway can not be intercepted by enemies and can often arrive at their destination completely unnoticed. It is DM's discretion rather a Webway path makes it completely to the character's chosen destination - multiple jumps might be required. Requires Intelligence 21 and Webway Travel feat.'' Category:Race Category:United Galactic Alliance